


Day 21 - Tattoo

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [21]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Arkham's Razor AU, M/M, Tattoos, Three-Sentence Ficlet, because apparently i cannot count, i only just noticed it's five, please pretend this is three sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: There are a whole bunch of visually-interesting monsters in the world.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540





	Day 21 - Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this super quickly because somehow it got to 11:30 at night and I had done Nothing.
> 
> It was meant to be fluffy but a bit of Surprise Creepy crept in at the end. Which I suppose is to be expected when you bring Lovecraft into something.

"You know," says Newton one day, apropos of nothing, "it really sucks that I've run out of space." At Hermann's questioning look, he continues, "For more tattoos, I mean. Now that there's so much more out there I didn't know about when I was planning this."

"Newton, if you go out and get a tattoo of Cthulhu I am leaving you."

Hermann doesn't actually mean that, of course, but the idea of Newton permanently marking himself with one of those things is still deeply unpleasant.


End file.
